ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 108 (27th February 1986)
Plot Ethel decides she is going to hold a séance to find Willy. Den returns to The Vic with his laundry for Angie. They immediately begin arguing upstairs when Den tells Angie to look at herself. Den disappears downstairs and Angie asks Simon to spend the evening with her. She then finds Jan's bracelet in Den's jacket pocket. Mary asks Andy to read a letter from the council to her because of her illiteracy, though she does not tell him it is because of this. Naima tells Debbie she thinks she should move out because of her and Andy's relationship problems, but Debbie tells her to stay, and that their problems started before she moved in. Tony tells Dot he saw her on her own at a diner the night she told him she was going on a date with her pathologist. He tells her that he knows she has lied all this time, and is not with a dating agency. The pair then agree to join a dating agency together. Mary decides to tell Andy that she is illiterate, and asks him to teach her. Angie furiously confronts Den over Jan's bracelet that she found in his jacket. Den tells Angie that he has had that bracelet a long time and continues to insist he is staying at a bedsit alone. He then tells Angie she is being stupid. In the launderette, Ian, Kelvin, Lofty, Sharon and Simon prepare to do a surprise Fruitogram service for Pete. Jan unexpectedly arrives at The Vic, but hides from Den. She makes her way upstairs to see Angie. Jan asks Angie how she is doing, and makes a remark about Den making Angie do his laundry when she has a washing machine in her flat. Angie then realises that Den has been staying at Jan's and threatens her with violence, before kicking her out. Angie then heads downstairs and takes a bottle of gin from behind the bar. Lofty dresses up and makes his way out to the front of The Vic to give him his Fruitogram surprise, as a thank you from Simon for paying off his debts. John is fired by Angie and Den because customers are not paying as much for drinks when he is around. He does one more performance before he leaves. At the séance, Ethel claims she can see Willy's lead. She is optimistic that Willy will return home, and Andy concludes Willy must be fine. After closing up at The Vic, Den tells Simon to go back to Pete's. He does, and Den walks off to go back to Jan's. Angie sits upstairs with the bottle of gin and a bag of sleeping pills. She overdoses on the pills and takes them with the gin. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *John Fisher - Dave Dale *Jan Hammond - Jane How Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23A Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *In the omnibus edition of this episode broadcast on Sunday 3rd March, one of the last two shots of Angie's suicide attempt was cut from the transmission from the order of Julia Smith after the BBC received a public outcry on the scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Half the world loves someone who don't love them.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes